User talk:Sev40
Archive One | Archive Two RE: 091's articles I am sorry. I did not realize that the links to the guys universe were still on the Genesis (AI). I will get rid of them immediately and replace the affiliations with an organization that is Canon. I'm new here and keep on forgetting that I need to ask permission first before I put certain things. Another moderator, Distant Tide, corrected me and helped me out yesterday after I used an infobox that ended up being for people that are part of a specific group but I didn't know that until they pointed it out. Again, I am sorry and I will make sure to go over the rules enough times to familiarize myself with them so I don't keep on making these same mistakes.Skullguy123 (talk) 22:18, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Actually Sev40, I am finding it difficult to use the infoboxes, I've created my characters with a different style template and therefore they dont quite match up. Any help with this would be greatly appreciated. also, for some reason, entering at the top of an article wont display the proper information. Applebad2000 (talk) 00:26, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Ship Patterns Hey Sev, I am finally getting around to my ship pages and it is time for me to designate my Covenant-era ships with their design patterns and I was wondering if you can add them to the ship pages you have made already. I have listed the ships along with what pattern they would be. I would be glad if you were to add them and if you have questions feel free to ask. *CAS-class assault carrier **''Unrelenting Storms'' - Esgem-pattern **''Pious Fervor'' - Esgem-pattern **''Glorious Justice'' - Esgem-pattern **''Sovereign Heart'' - Kerel-pattern *ORS-class heavy cruiser **''Minor Thunder'' - Varric-pattern Vertend (talk) 08:30, May 7, 2018 (UTC) I completely forgot about Rising Salvation until yesterday. Just put it as a Esgem. Vertend (talk) 15:32, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Hello, THis is Azure. I don't have a discord, so I don't think that is my account. I clicked on it, but haven't gone through the process of forming the account (I think). As for the Azure IV account, it was mine. However, I lost the password. I tried resetting, but I didn't get any notice. Then, I realized that I may have accidentally set my email to an email account that I no longer have access to any more. So, I made a new one with the PROPER email account. -'Azure Spartan'-AS Talk Regarding Spartan Page Sev40, Thank you for the notice on the Spartan page I wrote up. I'd love to have your input on the character. I know that SPARTAN-II Program is something that ought to be done right. Let me know what to fix and correct, and I'll get it right so it falls in line with the canon policy. --ThePeteFiles (talk) 00:50, November 12, 2018 (UTC) TPF Regarding UNSC Blue Moon Page Hey Sev! yeah sure, go for it. Honestly, i don't have any solidified build date right now, though if its going to be apart of Battle Group X-Ray, it'd have to be sometime before 2526 right? so, maybe 2520? also the most notable Captain was Captain Edgar J. Wright (i have yet to list this on the page), In regards to conforming to your format, i wouldn't mind if it was changed; though i don't really see a point in changing it either considering the current format has all the relevant info. Though, yours seems to be more in depth so we'll see lmao. But yes, go ahead and throw it on the page :) Thorun Ordo (talk) 03:46, February 3, 2019 (UTC) Regarding my Ship Thanks for the feedback, I will change it up, this was a rough draft and the feedback given really meant a lot to me A project of mine, if you can give feedback it would be appreciated https://docs.google.com/document/d/1FVZqt3rHvMVUDdcY1H4z-eDZA3NELHzj_gZs3M-oPGo/edit?usp=sharing Its another project, A destroyer Adding links to infoboxes How does one add a link, to another article into an infobox. I want to include my AEGIS and other special weapons I have created, such as the MINI-MAC to the Neith Thank you for your time JustRaz0R (talk) 17:23, April 24, 2019 (UTC) Thermopylae carrier page Hi Sev, as you wish, I'll talk with you about further ideas about your pages. I would improve articles on this wiki, particularly those about ships or navies content, otherwise continue draft pages such as Thermopylae or Punic (for example). Obviously I'll ask to the authors, but on Thermopylae I noted Write Share template and I thought I could write freely. Next time I will first talk with you, thanks for the advice mate --GabryC (talk) 20:05, July 15, 2019 (UTC) Understood Sev, but for now I am interested in expand pages already created, since I've noted there are a lot of ships pages. Anyway, thanks for advices, maybe one day I'll create one ship class of my own. See ya --GabryC (talk) 20:30, July 15, 2019 (UTC) Hi. Thanks for my feedback on my article. I just wrote it as a kind of side thing to do when I was bored because I enjoyed Halo and I wanted to try writing a character. I really don't have time to fix the things in the article (I'm gonna be honest, I didn't know UNSC Paris was a real ship in the Canon) and was wondering if it is okay to request a lock or something for the article, or even have it deleted entirely if possible? I'm gonna try writing more detailed and canon-correct stuff later on, but for now, I don't think the character would work. Are absolutely no ARs allowed? If they aren't, sorry I didn't know the policies of Halo Fanon beforehand. Thanks. Side-Note Sorry I didn't add a headline for the other thing. Anyway, I fixed the problems you listed in the article best I could, but I still do request the Lock / Deletion. Is (theoretically) writing another Covenant Species considered AR? I don't want that lock anymore Sorry for the third message but I don't want that lock anymore. :p Hey! You helped point me in the right direction with my early fanons, so I was wondering if you could give some comments or questions or criticism or whatever for my newer articles, specifically : SPACEBRAKE The R.I.O.T Program Sara-151 SPARTAN-V Program (Dawn Continuum) I'm working on my sort of Timeline, Dawn Continuum, which will do some EU stuff after the H-C war. ty <3 Oops... I accidentally added back the Class History section of Valiant-class battleship without double-checking the reason for deletion, I did almost immediately remove it again once I double-checked (which I should have done first, but I'm an idiot so I didn't) and deleted the section title as well to stop the page from looking like a half-done mess. --Daisy-023 (talk) 10:45, January 2, 2020 (UTC) UNSC Canterbury Thanks for at least being reasonable and not outright deleting it, I was going to rework it anyway, so thanks for giving me the oppootunity to correct my mistakes. I'm honestly annoyed at myself over this too, so I'll be rewriting completely. I dunno what possessed me to do that... heh, guess I loke the Expanse a little too much for my own good. --Daisy-023 (talk) 12:36, January 29, 2020 (UTC) UNSC Canterbury: help/advice? I removed the Crew section of the article (it was kinda superfluous anyway) and made some of the changes you suggested (names changed, removing the Epstein drive reference) but I'm a little stuck now. My rushed attempt, made earlier before I figured out what needed changing had some good ideas but now that I've calmed down and tried to think it through I can't remember any of that. If you'd like to help out (I'd honestly be grateful) then I'm fine letting you add to the article if you want to. Again, thanks for being considerate and not just deleting the entire article, and I would honestly appreciate any recommendations you have (by the way, I'm interested in your opinion on my weapon articles, please tell me what you think). --Daisy-023 (talk) 12:51, January 29, 2020 (UTC) RL-54 Incident Inquiry Sev, I want to ask you about my stuff on Ealen IV during the RL-54 Incident. I got the brushstrokes of I what I need to get done, need to work out the finer details in the coming month on ship-to-ship combat, outpost raiding, then the escape and evade portion from Covenant units. Do you prefer that I create a sub-page to the RL-54 main page, create a section on the page, or create an entirely new page? As for now, I'll start on a subpage under my username and then can do whatever we think is best. I am not going to write much on the timeline between Ordained Edict and towards Ealen IV since I don't know the full strength and exact details of what I will have. I'll leave that to however you or Even write it. As for now, all I'd need is at least 20 ODSTs and a Signal Corps SIGINT team to break through the initial battles of hitting outposts. Other than that, everything is out in the open. I should have the entire battle planned out and completed within the month unless anything else comes up. ThePeteFiles (talk) 20:55, February 3, 2020 (UTC) RE:RE: RL-54 Incident Inquiry Sounds good! I've been slowly working on incorporating my ideas from paper to text here -> User:ThePeteFiles/RL-54 Incident - Operation: VELVET BLADE - Ealen IV. I'll add it to RL-54 Incident's page once it's good to go and then delete the subpage. ThePeteFiles (talk) 01:25, February 4, 2020 (UTC) RE: RE: UNSC Canterbury: help/advice? Don't worry about replying late, I'm honestly surprised that you replied at all. You not wanting to collaborate is perfectly understandable, but if you ever want to do something collaborative with me in the future don't hesitate to ask, just thought I'd make the offer, and thanks for the advice by the way. As far as the weapons go, I wanted to come up with something that, while still resembling canon weaponry from the series, still had a unique spin. I've read a lot of Halo fanfiction (including some Halo/Star Wars crossovers such as SpaceCowboy2013's Halo, The Imperial War, which is surprisingly good despite being overly descriptive and rather messy) on fanfiction.net that tends to take UNSC technology/weaponry in directions that seem a bit too, for lack of a better term, "wanky". I was aiming for something a little more grounded for my own fanfics.